1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having an antenna portion for transmitting and receiving a radio signal.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
The terminal support many complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Thus, the mobile terminal now functions as a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device using hardware or software. For instance, the mobile terminal includes a User Interface (UI) environment allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function. The mobile terminal has also become a necessity for many users and thus the efficient design and appearance of the mobile terminal is desired by the user.